Maria's Visit
by dancergirl7
Summary: In Midnight Sun, it says that Maria visited the Cullen's once in Calgary, and they had to leave immediately. Well what happened when she visited? One-shot. *Won best one-shot in the Things Unseen Awards*. Link to the banner is on my profile!


_Disclaimer: All characters belong to SM_

Alice's PoV

The day started completely normal, it was a Friday, and our last day of school for the week. Me and Jazzy, Emmett and Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle, and Edward, were living in Calgary at the time, not a lot of sun, but still a little. We were at lunch when suddenly, I got a vision.

_Alice's Vision_

"_Hi," the woman, definitely a normal, human-eating vampire, said sweetly, "I was wondering if you could help me locate someone, first name Jasper, about 20 years old, I think"_

"_We have a Jasper Hale on listing, living in Calgary with the Cullen family, he's 17 years old, and a senior in high school, is that who you are looking for?" an old man said, obviously entertained by the woman's beauty. _

"_Yes, I believe it is, thank you so much for your help," the woman said before walking out. _

Who was this mystery woman? And what did she want with Jasper? Then another, follow-up vision began,

_Alice's Vision _

_It was our house, we were all home, and downstairs, it was twilight, and someone knocked on the door. _

"_She's looking for Jasper," Edward said scanning the person's thoughts. _

"_I'll get the door," Carlisle told us, and he went to the door. _

_The woman from my earlier vision was there, she looked around the room, then focused on my Jasper. He tensed, and crouched protectively in front of us. _

"_Jasper, long time no see," the woman said. _

"_Maria," Jasper said talking so quiet, a human standing next to him would've never heard. _

_It was Maria, Jasper's creator, the woman he lived with for so many years, what was she doing here?_

Everyone was looking at me now, especially Edward, since he had seen the vision too.

"Jasper," I finally said, "You are getting a visitor,"

"A visitor? Are Peter and Charlotte coming?" he seemed happy.

Peter and Charlotte are his old friends, also created by Maria, and they helped him escape. They hadn't chosen this vegetarian lifestyle, but they were good friends of Jasper's, so they were friends of mine.

"I wish it was that happy," I muttered.

Everyone looked on edge now.

"Who's coming then?" Jasper was wondering.

"Your creator, Maria," I whispered.

Jasper looked like he had just found out that someone died.

"Maria?" he said questionably.

"She looked you up, and decided to visit," Edward filled him in.

"But why?" Rosalie asked.

"We should probably warn Carlisle," Emmet added.

"This is going to be an eventful visit, we should have everything ready to move just in case," Jasper said, calm as ever.

"When is she coming?" Rosalie wondered.

"Tonight, at twilight," I answered.

"Well, maybe we should take the rest of the day off," Emmett said.

"That would be good, we need to be ready for the worst possible situation," Edward said.

We went to the office, said we needed to leave, and went to Edward's Volvo. Jasper was trying to stay calm, but I could tell he was scared, Maria didn't intend to hurt him, I knew that much, she wanted him to come back to her, she was lonely and missed him. But, I decided to keep that little piece of information from Jasper, he would make us flee right now, and that would result in a very bad outcome.

"We're home," Rosalie said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

'What are you doing home?" Esme said rushing out, "Is it going to get sunny?"

"No, it's worse," Jasper said blankly.

"Maria's coming," I told her.

"Maria? Jasper's creator? When?" Esme looked shocked like the rest of us.

"Tonight, twilight," Edward replied.

"Like I told everyone else, we need to be ready to move, Maria always liked huge scenes, and I wouldn't be surprised if we needed to move after this visit," Jasper said, "We should also tell Carlisle," Emmett added.

"I'll call the hospital now," Esme said, "In the meantime, pack up quickly, just in case, and wait downstairs for Carlisle,"

We all packed up, it took about 5 minutes, and met back downstairs, just as Carlisle was walking through the door.

"Jasper," he said ignoring everyone else, "This will be an emotional visit, for good or bad, keep your, and everyone else's, emotions in check if you can, it would help. In the meantime, I'm going to start looking at new locations, is everyone packed?"

"Yes Carlisle," we replied.

"Ok good, see you soon,"

Carlisle then said hi to Esme, and ran to his office.

Jasper's PoV

I still couldn't believe Maria had decided to visit. I'd left her on such bad terms, and I was just her play toy, she had once intended to kill me. I didn't want her to visit. I didn't want her anywhere near my Alice, let alone Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward. They were my family, something she would never understand. Well, I'm sure she had a purpose for visiting. Maria never did anything without a purpose. Maybe it was to try and take me back. I would never go back. Maybe it was for information, on what I don't know, but yet again, you never know Maria. I do know that I would do whatever it took to protect my family, even if it meant killing my creator. Finally, it was twilight, just like Alice had told us.

"It's time," she said, and then we heard someone knocking on the door.

"She's looking for Jasper," Edward said.

"I'll get the door," Carlisle told us, and he went to the door.

When he opened it, there was Maria. Her black hair was still down half way to her back, her eyes amber, and her skin pale, just like I remembered. Her eyes searched the room, until she looked at me. I tensed, her stare was like a death glare, and I crouched in front of Alice, and my family, protectively.

"Jasper, long time no see," Maria said.

"Maria," I said extremely quietly.

"So this is Maria!" Emmett said, trying to lighten the mood, "I never thought I would meet the woman who created my brother! Thanks by the way,"

Rosalie slapped him, and Maria looked a little shocked.

"Brother?" she asked.

"She's confused, she doesn't understand family, or us," Edward said.

"How did you know that!" Maria was screaming.

"Edward's a mind-reader," Rosalie said with a bored expression, like she explained this a lot.

"Maria, cut to the chase, what do you want?" I asked curtly.

"Nothing Jasper," she said innocently, "I would like to meet your coven though,"

Carlisle finally spoke up, "We refer to ourselves as a family, and we would be happy to introduce ourselves."

"A family? I see. Well who are you?" Maria asked.

"That's Jasper, as you know, and that's his wife, Alice," Emmett started, Maria looked a little shocked, but Emmett didn't notice and continued, "I'm Emmett, and this is my wife Rosalie, that's Edward, and that's Carlisle and his wife Esme,"

"You know Jasper, I would've appreciated a wedding invitation. In fact, if it weren't for me, you would've never met her," Maria said coyly.

"Never," I responded through clenched teeth.

"Jasper, calm down, please," Esme pleaded.

"She was only kidding around with, trying to make you mad," Edward said.

"The mind-reader is right!" Maria exclaimed.

"Of course he is," Rosalie scoffed.

I was still crouched in front of my family, I couldn't let Maria hurt them, it would be too much, she had already caused so much destruction.

"Don't worry Jazzy, she doesn't mean to cause any harm, yet," Alice finally spoke.

"Jazzy? Huh, wonder why I could never call you that," Maria was curious in Alice.

"Because, you are not special to me," I told her, enunciating each word.

"Hey! You never let us call you Jazzy, aren't we special to you?" Emmett said, you could tell he was just joking around, but wanted to know.

"Of course, Emmett, or should I say Emmy" I joked, I knew he hated Emmy, but I couldn't resist!

"You can't call me Emmy!" Emmet said, "Eddie, back me up here!"

"Why did you call me Eddie?" Edward barked at him.

"Can you shut up already?" Rosalie said.

"Don't be like that Rosie baby," Emmett told her.

"Don't call me Rosie!" Rosalie shrieked.

"Enough everyone, we have a guest," Carlisle said.

"Sorry Carlisle," we all replied, ashamed.

"So, you all listen to Carlisle, interesting," Maria said like she was taking mental notes.

Edward nodded at me, I was right, she was plotting something.

"Well, that's enough for tonight, I will be back in the morning, ta-ta," Maria said running out.

"She's really weird," Emmett said, breaking the silence.

"We need to watch out, she's jealous of us," Edward said and we all listened, "She's mad because Jasper looked so happy here with us, especially Alice, like he never did with her all though she spared his existence. She's plotting . ." Edward couldn't finish, I had to jump in.

"I knew it!" I screamed.

"Let Edward continue," Carlisle said.

"Anyway, she's plotting to ruin the happiness, upset us somehow," Edward finished.

"She hasn't decided how yet," Alice continued, "She wants to kill someone, but knows that's too drastic, and will get her killed, she's thinking of hurting someone, but realized that it wouldn't do anything, she thought of the Volturi . . ." Alice was interrupted.

"No!" Esme screamed, "She wouldn't,"

"She thought about it," Alice kept going, "But she didn't know how to get them here, and it would again, result in her getting killed, she's thinking of trying to get Jasper to make love to her, enticing him,"

"Never!" I said astounded she would try that, and knowing I would never give in.

"Don't worry, she decided against that, knowing I would forgive you, and she was right, now she is trying something more simple, just so we would have to start over. We would have to move. I mean, we move a lot so it's not a big deal, but she doesn't know that, and she thinks it would corrupt our family."

"Well, let's hope she sticks to that plan," Esme said, clearly hurt. Losing anyone in anyway would deeply hurt Esme, and it's unacceptable, in anyway, to hurt Esme. She has cared for us all, and it is an unspoken rule to never intentionally cause her unneeded pain.

"You're right Jasper, but Maria doesn't know that," Edward said after hearing my little speech in my head.

"Maybe I should just go stop her, kick her out of town or something," I said.

"No! That wouldn't end well," Alice told me, and I believed her, she could see the future after all.

"Let's just hope it goes ok," Carlisle said, ending the conversation.

Maria's PoV

"Well, that's enough for tonight, I will be back in the morning, ta-ta," I said running out.

I couldn't bear anymore of their atmosphere. The way they cared for each other was sickening. Jasper never let down his protective stance in front of the rest, especially the little pixie girl, Alice. He never did that to me. The way they listened to their leader, and probably their creator, Carlisle was ridiculous, they could easily fight him, and the big one, Emmett, called Jasper his brother, and Carlisle said they were a family. The one could read minds, and they joked around like brothers. The blond girl Rosalie seemed to have heard it all before, so it wasn't an act. I needed to remind them that they were vampires. They were living in the human world too long, feeding off of animals instead of humans, I wondered how long that could last, well, I needed to make a tentative plan, and go back in the morning to find out more. Maybe I should kill one of their family members, no, that's a little drastic, and the way they acted, they would probably kill me to avenge the death. I could hurt one of them, but how to do that, I would need Jane from the Volturi. The Volturi! Maybe I can get them to come, no, but then if it's a false claim, I'll get killed for making them come to Calgary, since they already don't like me for the newborn thing a hundred years ago. I could make the little pixie jealous, have sex with Jasper, but the way she looked at him, she would forgive him too quickly, it wouldn't do anything except make Jasper upset with himself. Well, I'll settle for something simpler, exposing them as different, but not as vampires. They would have to leave their settlement of course, which would probably get them annoyed, and angry. It would teach them who they were, and that they couldn't pretend to be different, yet, I wouldn't make the Volturi angry, because I was just exposing them as different, not vampires. Well, I would definitely need to know more, I could spy a little, but the mind-reader would hear me, maybe I should just go back in the morning and trick it out of them. Good plan, I bet they fake sleep too, just to act more human.

Esme's PoV

I couldn't stop thinking about that woman, Maria, all night. How could she come back and make things so hard on Jasper? He had gotten out of his stance, but he was still tense. We tried to calm him down, but nothing was working, he was angry, upset, annoyed, and surprisingly scared. He knew what Maria could do, and he had seen the worst of her, he would always been connected to her somehow, by venom. I just felt so bad, I mean, he's been an amazing son to me and Carlisle, brother to Edward, Emmett and Rosalie, and husband to Alice. How could she try and ruin it for him? When he'd finally found happiness? Edward just looked at me, he had heard my mental worry, and knew all the answers. He could hear why Jasper was worried, he could hear we were all worried for him, but, I wasn't worried, I didn't want to put too much pressure on her, but I knew Alice would see if anything was going to go wrong.

Alice's PoV

The night slowly faded into morning, and we all awaited Maria's return. I had flickers of what might happen, but Maria kept changing her approach. Finally, she came, and walked in like she owned the place. Jasper hissed at her.

"So, Cullens," she said sneering the word Cullen, "How was your night?"

"Just fine Maria," Jasper said through clenched teeth.

"Well, I'm sorry for barging in last night, but I would like to make nice, learn more about everyone, you must have such interesting stories,"

"Well, it's really up to everyone else if they want to share their stories," Carlisle said, "But, I will tell you mine," Carlisle went into his story about how he was changed, decided to feed off animals, lived with the Volturi for a little while, came here, changed Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, and was a doctor at the hospital.

"A vampire doctor?" Maria said, "Hm, how ironic,"

"Yes, would anyone else like to share?" Carlisle asked.

"I was mauled by a bear, until Rose here saved me, carried me over 100 miles to Carlisle, and had me changed," Emmett said, telling a quick version of his story, "I thought an angel had dropped down to take me to heaven, until I felt the pain,"

"Aw, how cute," Maria said sarcastically, "Anyone else?"

"I jumped off a cliff in grieving of my dead infant son, but Carlisle saved us all," Esme said, "Except Alice and Jasper of course,"

"Oh, well I know about Jasper, but Alice, how were you changed?"

"I don't know, I woke up alone," I said.

"How interesting, what about you, mind-reader boy, Edward,"

"Dying of the Spanish Influenza,"

"And you, blonde,"

"First of all, don't call me that, and second, I don't want to tell you," Rosalie said standing her ground.

"Very well, I'm sure it's not interesting anyway, so what are you doing in Calgary?"

"We're living here, what does it look like we're doing?" Emmett told her.

"Hm, I saw in the records when I looked Jasper here up that you guys are enrolled in high school, how's that?"

"Boring," Rosalie replied, "Imagine high school infinite times, but, we can stay in one place longer the younger we start out, and since it's a law in the U.S. for kids to be enrolled in school, here we are,"

"Ah, I see, do you go to the local high school?"

"Yup," Emmett said popping the 'p'.

I suddenly saw the plan form in her head

_Alice's Vision_

_Maria walks into the hospital waiting room. _

"_Hello Carlisle! Thought I would see you here!" she said across the room. _

"_Hello Maria, if you would excuse me, I have a patient to tend to," Carlisle said leaving. _

_Maria ran across to Carlisle, and the full waiting room looks in shock, as she just materialized at Carlisle's side. _

"_Come on Carlisle, do you really need to tend to patients all day? You have enough money the way it is!"_

"_It's enjoyment Maria, now I really must go,"_

"_Silly Carlisle, why don't we go hunting?"_

"_No thank you Maria, I just went hunting the other day,"_

"_Dr. Cullen? Is there a problem, should I call security?" the receptionist called to him. _

"_That would be appreciated, thank you," _

"_Security!" the receptionist called into her intercom. _

_Two huge men showed up, in black "Security" shirts to take Maria away. _

"_Well, well, well, what have we here? Fresh meat?" Maria asked. _

_The men looked shocked that they had been called to kick out this woman. _

"_Excuse me, miss, we could either escort you out, or you can leave peacefully," one of the men said. _

"_That won't be necessary, right Carlisle, I'll just stay here, if you don't mind," Maria told them, and turned her back. _

"_Miss, we asked you to leave, you are causing a disruption, and distracting one of our doctors," the other man told her. _

"_I'm not leaving because you told me too, I will leave when I want to leave," Maria told them. _

_She then picked the bigger man up, and threw him across the room, then she ran full speed to him, and it looked like she was about to bite him, and make herself a companion. _

"_Maria! No!" Carlisle screamed, running human speed to keep up the facade. _

"_Sir, are you ok?" Carlisle asked the man lying on the floor. _

"_I'm a little beat-up, but otherwise good," the man told him. _

"_Do you want to be stronger than you are now?" Maria asked him. _

"_Maria, no, you can't do this here, it's not safe, you know the Volturi will come after you," Carlisle tried to reason with her. _

"_Nonsense!" Maria said as she swooped down to bite the poor man. _

_Luckily Carlisle grabbed her, and him being a vampire, he could hold her. _

"_I'm just going to get her out of here, take the guard to a room and have a nurse set him up, I will be there soon," Carlisle told the receptionist who looked shocked at what just happened. Carlisle dragged Maria out, and told her that it would be best if she left town, then he walked away, back to work. _

"You wouldn't" Edward said breaking my silence, and turning to Maria.

"So, you saw the plan in my head, it was pretty rough, I'd only decided where I was going," Maria replied, unfazed.

"No, I saw it," I told her, "I can see the future, and I have to beg with you not to do this, it's not the right way,"

"A future seer? Hm, Jasper, you sure know how to pick them,"

"Well, she's one of the best things to ever happen to me," Jasper said, looking into my eyes, and kissing me.

Then Rosalie cleared her throat.

"Sorry," I said, a tad embarrassed, I would've blushed if I could.

"I'm off for now, seeing your reaction to my plan, I hope it goes the way you saw, bye bye," Maria said, and she walked out the door.

"What was her plan?" Esme asked.

"I'm not going to say, it would be worse if you knew, but Carlisle, be ready on Monday," I said, ending the conversation. Carlisle was clearly scared, I mean, I would be too, and the night continued fairly normal, except with a tense atmosphere.

Edward's PoV

Saturday rolled into Sunday, I could hear everyone's tense thoughts, I mean, I'm tense too, a vampire, Jasper's creator, is threatening our family.

_Edward, did you see that? _An urgent thought of Alice's interrupted my thoughts.

I slightly shook my head and she replayed her vision.

_Alice's Vision _

_Maria walks into our high school and into the office, the secretary's eyes go wide and she stutters, _

"_How may I help you?"_

"_I'm looking for the Cullen and Hale kids, I'm a relative and I would like to go see them," Maria told her. _

"_Let me call them into the office for you,"_

"_No, that won't be necessary, I would just like to know what classes they are in so I can wait outside the door for them when class is over, you know, surprise them."_

"_Yes of course," the lady replied, "Here you go, a full print outs of Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen and Emmett Cullen's schedules."_

"_Thank you, have a nice day," Maria trilled and ran out of the office. _

Wow, she was going to come to school and visit us.

_She hasn't decided what to do when she gets to school, but she knows she is coming. _Alice told me, _But we can't tell the others, the teachers will notice how tense we are, she is going to come after she goes to the hospital. I wonder who she will visit, and what time, maybe the cafeteria? Or a class of Jasper's? Maybe even a different one of us? Who knows, she's a sadistic vampire, bent on ruining us._

"She's jealous," I suddenly said, ending the silent conversation.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing Emmett, Edward, that explains a lot," Alice said.

"She's jealous?" Jasper asked, "Why is she jealous?"

"Because, you are happier here then you ever were with her, you seem content, and full, since you found Alice, she sees you fit in, and found a sense of belonging, which she is jealous of," I told him.

"Wow, well, I guess we understand her motives," Esme said.

"Well, I know one thing for sure," Alice said glumly.

"What?" we all asked.

"We're moving after this visit, with what I see coming, there is no way we can stay anonymous,"

The rest of the day was spent making subtle preparations. Carlisle found a hospital willing to take him, they didn't care on the short notice. There was also a good school nearby, and enough days of cloud cover where we can seem normal. Esme found a house for sale, and put a claim on it. We didn't want to start telling people around here we were leaving, just in case, so we just wrote our notices. I wrote the notice to the landlord, telling him sorry we left on short notice, here's the last of our payments. Jasper got to write to the school that the five of us left, and Carlisle wrote the hospital notice, saying he's so sorry to leave on such short notice. All in all, we were ready. We could flee in about 2 minutes should it come to that. We left our bags upstairs, we didn't want Maria to get suspicious if she visited the house again. All night we were tense, waiting for the visits, Jasper tried to calm everyone, but he was the tensest of all.

_What if she hurts someone? Alice? Would she expose us as different, vampires, or people with superhuman powers? Did she plan on approaching head on, or being sneaky? I'm so worried! I wish I could comfort everyone and say 'everything will be ok,' but I don't know if it will, so I can't. Aw man! I forgot Edward's listening! Edward! Tell anyone and your dead!!_

Jasper's mental worry was funny, and especially his fury at realizing I was listening. I had to laugh.

"Edward!" Jasper yelled at me.

"Calm down Jasper, you should know me better than that,"

"You're right, sorry,"

"It's ok,"

The day passed into night, and suddenly it was Monday, Maria Monday, the day we were dreading.

"Ok, be careful at school, don't let down your facades unless required even if she's running over to you full speed, run back human speed, fidget, twitch, don't act too tense all day," Carlisle told us before he headed off to work.

Carlisle's PoV

I was nervous for work. Maria was paying a visit. I walked into work, and said hello to the receptionist, Sharon, then the door swung open, and there was Maria. Well, better now than later.

"Hello Carlisle! Thought I would see you here!" she said across the room.

"Hello Maria, if you would excuse me, I have a patient to tend to," I said leaving to go to my first patient of the day.

Maria ran across the room to me at full speed, and the whole waiting room looked shocked, because to them, it looked like she just materialized next to me.

"Come on Carlisle, do you really need to tend to patients all day? You have enough money the way it is!"

"It's enjoyment Maria, now I really must go," I said trying to scurry off, but she grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back to face her.

"Silly Carlisle, why don't we go hunting?"

"No thank you Maria, I just went hunting the other day,"

"Dr. Cullen? Is there a problem, should I call security?" Sharon called to me, and she looked scared.

"That would be appreciated, thank you," I told her calmly.

"Security!" she called into her intercom.

Two huge men, Dale and Chuck, showed up, in black "Security" shirts to take Maria away.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Fresh meat?" Maria asked.

The men looked shocked that they had been called to kick out this woman, since she looked extremely beautiful to them.

"Excuse me, miss, we could either escort you out, or you can leave peacefully," Dale said.

"That won't be necessary, right Carlisle, I'll just stay here, if you don't mind," Maria told them, and turned her back.

"Miss, we asked you to leave, you are causing a disruption, and distracting one of our doctors," Chuck told her.

"I'm not leaving because you told me too, I will leave when I want to leave," Maria told them.

She then picked Chuck up, and threw him across the room, then she ran full speed to him, and it looked like she was about to bite him, and make herself a companion.

"Maria! No!" I screamed, running human speed to her, she couldn't bite this man here, he would be writhing in pain, and the doctors would be called to him, and they wouldn't know what to do, yet I would, but I would have to pretend I didn't, I needed to avoid this.

"Sir, are you ok?" I asked as I had not seen if she had bit him or not.

"I'm a little beat-up, but otherwise good," Chuck told me, and I was relieved.

"Do you want to be stronger than you are now?" Maria asked him, and he looked excited.

"Maria, no, you can't do this here, it's not safe, you know the Volturi will come after you," I tried to reason with her.

"Nonsense!" Maria said as she swooped down to bite the poor man.

Luckily I grabbed her just in time, and saved Chuck's mortality.

"I'm just going to get her out of here, take the guard to a room and have a nurse set him up, I will be there soon," I told the receptionist who looked shocked at what just happened, and that I could hold Maria while the two security guards couldn't. I dragged Maria out of the hospital, while she struggled.

"Maria I think it would be best if you left town," I told her, then turned and walked away, back into the hospital.

Jasper's PoV

I was nervous all day. I couldn't concentrate in class. For some reason, my teachers decided not to call on me. I was in history, and we were studying the Civil War. Uh-oh, would Maria come and expose me as a Major in the Civil War? Probably, knowing her. Luckily, and unluckily, this was the one class we all had together, as it was the class before lunch, and it determined your lunch period. Originally, Edward and Rosalie had a different lunch, but a quick call from Carlisle changed that, and so we were all together.

"She's coming, her thoughts are approaching," Edward suddenly whispered.

We all tensed, and got ready for whatever she had coming.

"Well hello!" Maria strode in like she owned the place, "What are you studying?" she took a quick look at the books, "The Civil War! I bet Jasper can tell you all about the Civil War!"

I was right, I knew it, it was so typical Maria.

"Oh," the teacher, Mr. Tuscan stuttered, "Why is that Jasper?"

"It's a topic of interest for me sir," I said trying to keep calm.

"Tell them the truth, Major Jasper Whitlock," Maria prodded.

"Whitlock? I thought your last name was Hale," Mr. Tuscan said, confused.

"It is. It's sorta of embarrassing, but I memorized I lot of Civil War information, like I said, I'm extremely fascinated by it, and I made an imaginary alias for myself, a Civil War Major," I said, looking down like I was embarrassed.

"I think that's wonderful Jasper! And may I ask who you are?" he said turning to Maria.

"Maria, I'm a distant relative of Jasper's" she said smirking at me.

"So, that means you're related to Rosalie too?" Mr. Tuscan asked.

"In a sense," Maria replied, still smirking.

Then, Alice's face went blank, she was having a vision. Normally during visions I tried to relax her, in case something was going wrong in the vision, I didn't want her to jump up and scream, so I did like I always do, just to make everything look normal.

"Alice! Seeing the future again?" Maria exclaimed. Alice's vision had just wrapped, and she replied.

"No Maria, I was just daydreaming," Alice told her cooly.

"You know, I always knew you were a crazy one,"

"People! People! People! What is going on here?" Mr. Tuscan asked, but no one acknowledged him.

Maria ran full speed over to the five of us, while the class looked amazed. Surprisingly, she went to Rosalie, put her face a millimeter from hers and whispered,

"You know how to drown a blond? Put a mirror on the bottom of the pool. You know how to kill a blond vampire? Put a mirror in front of her while you rip her apart and burn the pieces, she'll be too busy looking at herself to notice you're ripping her to shreds."

"Rose, baby, calm down, she's just trying to get on your nerves," Emmett said hugging Rosalie.

"Uh-oh," Edward and Alice suddenly said.

"Get out of the way of the window," Edward told us.

This meant the sun was coming out, of course it had to be right now, that was Alice's vision.

"What is going on!!" Mr. Tuscan tried to get control.

Meanwhile, we all ran away from the window, except Maria who walked up to it, just as the sun shone in. Maria sparkled in the sunlight, the class looked mesmerized.

"Come, join me," Maria said grabbing my hand, and yanking it into the sun, and it sparkled. I don't think anyone noticed though, I yanked it away too quickly.

Edward nodded and smiled, no one seemed to notice my hand sparkling in the sun.

"Maria, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," I told her calmly.

"That's what Carlisle told me this morning when I tried to make a companion out of a security guard!" Maria exclaimed.

"You tried to make a companion out of a security guard!" I said, clearly shocked.

"Yeah, he was built well, seemed fairly nice, tall, and not too smart, so I could fool him more easily. I've learned turning smarter people never ends well," she said glaring at me. Me, Peter and Charlotte were the smartest in her group, and we escaped.

"EXCUSE ME!" Mr. Tuscan yelled, "WHAT IS HAPPENING! WE'VE LOST TWENTY MINUTES OF CLASS TIME TO THIS INEXCUSABLE, AND UNEXPLAINABLE INTERRUPTION!"

"We're truly sorry Mr. Tuscan," Rosalie said.

"Well, I'm going to have to ask your relative to leave," he replied.

"She's no good relative anyway," Emmett muttered.

"Don't worry about it, we're upset with her too," I added in.

"I will leave when I want to leave," Maria proclaimed, still in the sun.

"She's leaving soon, don't worry, I don't know how, but in a few minutes, she's gone," Alice told us.

"I'm not leaving pixie!" Maria screamed like a mad woman.

Maybe she had gone mad, I mean, she was pretty crazy when I was with her, and vampires personalities never change. Edward nodded at me.

"Principal Ivan! Principal Ivan!" Mr. Tuscan was calling down the hall.

"What is it, oh," Principal Ivan said, dazed by Maria's beauty.

"Well, hello, I'm Maria," Maria said hopping out of the sun and offering her hand. My whole body tensed.

"Wow, your hands are freezing, do you want something to warm them," Principal Ivan asked.

"No, my hands are always cool, just like some other people," she said slyly looking at us.

"So, why did you call me in here?" Principal Ivan suddenly turned to Mr. Tuscan.

"She is disrupting my class!" Mr. Tuscan screamed.

"Very well, Maria, please leave peacef . . ." Principal Ivan couldn't finish.

"NO!" Alice screamed.

"I though you were against smart people!" Edward followed.

"This isn't the right way," Alice continued.

"Think about what you're doing," Edward tried.

"The Volturi?" Alice questioned, "They will hunt you like a child of the moon, they already don't like you,"

"What are you talking about? Maria would never hurt anyone!" Principal Ivan exclaimed. I started laughing, and laughing, and laughing, I couldn't stop, soon Emmett joined in with his booming laugh, followed by Alice, then Rosalie, then Edward. Soon we were all laughing so hard, Emmett kissed Rosalie, I kissed Alice, and Edward kept laughing. Someone was clearing their throat, I looked to see Principal Ivan glowering at us.

"Why would you laugh at Maria like that, then have a passionate make-out session in class!" he screamed, he had clearly fallen head over heels in love with her.

"Excuse me sir, you don't know Maria, you don't know what she's done to countless people! Innocent people!" I was screaming.

"Jazzy calm down," Alice told me, but I barely heard.

"Like you?" Maria questioned.

I was ready to bubble over, scream at her, and let my facade down.

"You know, if it weren't for me, you would've never met your nice little family, and nice little wife, and gotten this nice little lifestyle. You would be dead under a grave!" Maria screamed back.

"Edward was right, you're jealous, utterly jealous. Jealous you don't have what we have, jealous I never felt about you the way I feel about Alice, jealous you are constantly on the run,"

Maria had bubbled over, because I had gotten it right. She screamed and ran at me, luckily, in her rage, she attacked like a newborn, the one's she had trained me to fight off. I moved quickly, too quickly, out of the way. We did our little dance, until Emmett landed on top of her, and Rosalie and Alice had her arms. Meanwhile, Edward was laughing at something he heard while he grabbed a leg, and I grabbed the final leg, Emmett got up and grabbed her middle.

"We're going to take her outside," Emmett said, and we ran, human speed out of the room.

"It would be bad if we killed her," Alice told us, "She's already threatened, just let her go, with a harsh warning,"

We set her down, Emmett and Edward had her trapped, Rosalie and Alice ready to catch her in case she got away, I got up in her face.

"Maria, if you ever step near me or my family again and cause us any danger, you will pay with a steep price, your existence."

"Very well, I caused enough trouble already, ta-ta everyone, it was nice meeting you. And good-bye Jasper, it was nice to see you again. And with that she ran off, into the woods, cackling as she ran.

"Let's get off the premises now, Principal Ivan is coming to punish us, and he's not going to be happy since Maria is gone," Alice told us, so we ran to the hospital to get Carlisle.

"Carlisle, we need to leave," Rosalie said once we got to Carlisle.

"Yes, I know, I haven't worked all day, I turned in my notice, and notified the other hospital I was coming, and Esme knows we're leaving. That's how bad my visit went, how about you?"

"Worse," Edward told him, after seeing the visit in Carlisle's mind, "She stood in the sun, called Jasper 'Major Jasper Whitlock', pissed off Rosalie with a blond vampire joke, ran full speed, seduced the principal, and asked Alice if she was seeing the future again,"

"Well, we need to go now," Carlisle said calmly.

"Ugh, I hate moving so much!" Rosalie complained.

"We know Rosalie, but we need to go if we don't want the Volturi after us," Carlisle said, and this shut everyone up, no one wants the Volturi after them, especially talented people like Edward, Alice, and even me. But, Aro, one of the leaders of the Volturi wouldn't want to offend Carlisle by taking some of his coven, they are/were good friends.

When we got home to Esme, she was standing there waiting, all our bags were downstairs, the house was fully cleaned, the landlord was notified, and his last payment was there, and she had bought the house in our new city.

"Let's make this positive! We get to redecorate!" Emmett said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes Emmett, that's true," Esme said chuckling.

"But we have to start high school again!" Rosalie said, still complaining.

"Could you guys stop complaining! I'm just so happy Maria's gone, I don't even care about the disadvantages!" I told them.

I relaxed everyone's mood, making it more like mine, relieved. And so we left, becoming just a frightful memory.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know people are reading so please please please please please review it would make me extremely happy :)**


End file.
